


Hero with a Fear

by postfrom1776



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Darth Vader-centric, Enjoy!, Gen, I wrote this in a burst at 11 pm, Introspection, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfrom1776/pseuds/postfrom1776
Summary: A short poem relating the Fall and Rise of one Anakin Skywalker
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	Hero with a Fear

He walked in like a ghost

Death himself towering over

The battlefield in blood covered

The cloak of shadow hovers

He marched forward

Burning flames of molten heart

Searing cold, unruly Dark

Red light, a shocking spark

Those who dare say he was made

“A monster of hatred”

Build and perfected

Of anger he was bred

From a man to a machine

That the Lord once wasn’t mean

From fear he came

For the Love he lost

All his live as a slave

First in the desert, now in space

Bound in chain, in every place

New holder, same old cage

There are weaknesses in the armor

For those who can see the tremors

The fragility, broken by errors

By lost paths and night terrors

Yet the shadow has his fight

Conflict between the Dark and Light

Between the past and future

The Freedom or the Master

Will the lost one find his way?

Will the Chosen One see the day?

Will he hold on?

Reach for his son?

In the end, it is told he won

That the man, truly shone

His children saved him

He now walks in the sky he lives in.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that is my first work in the first fandom I was ever in my life and my all time favorite and highest comfort character. I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
